


222: “What did you just say to me?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [222]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Author regrets nothing, Cute, Death Threats, Hyuuga Hiashi is a Bitch, Hyuuga Neji Deserves Better, Hyuuga Neji Lives, M/M, Marriage arrangement, Shikamaru Is With The Shits, Shikamaru Is a Evil Genius, Threats, future death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: 365 [222]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 21





	222: “What did you just say to me?”

**222: “What did you just say to me?”**

* * *

“What did you just say to me?” Hiashi roared however no one around flinched at the voice. If anything it seemed like no one ever noticed the Hyuuga elder and the Nara heir. 

Shikamaru gave only a raised eyebrow at the leader of the   
Hyuuga clan not bothering to repeat himself. He knew that the elder would make a scene especially if he felt threatened but that was okay with Shikamaru. Hiashi could make all the scene he waited but he couldn’t leave, the shadow clone justu wouldn’t elder any option but to stay. 

“You are old that’s correct however you far from ignorant Hiashi. ” 

“I will not sit here and listen to this from a child. Let alone a pathetic one.”

“Then leave with you can move fool.” Shikamaru said raising his hand taking a sip of his tea. His eyes showed his real amusement as the Hyuuga clan elder had no chose but to copy his actions. “Now let’s stop playing games with each another, Hiashi.”

“What do you want.” Hiashi hissed. Shikamaru kept his face blank as usual but his eyes shined as he noted the Hyuuga elder tried to use Byakugan but it won’t activate. 

“Your life but I can always collect that another day. Now stop trying to use your byakugan, you old folks it won’t work. I made sure of that.” Shikamaru announced calmly forcing the Hyuuga elder to slouch with him. 

“What did you do to me byakugan!” 

“Now don’t worry it’s still there. Beside you can do all the screaming, shouting or fussing all you want no one can hear us nor see us. If anything we look like to old friends having a conversation. Now let’s talk.” Shikamaru smiled seeing Hiashi’s face pulling into a snarl before that famous indifference Hyuuga face appeared.

“Now I want only wants mine. Neji Hyuuga hand in marriage. Now before you start getting angry, your not losing anything he’s from the lower branch house not the main. Beside if you worried about something else I already know all about the binding on his forehead and the ones on the other members of the Hyuuga clan who are not in the main house. I know about the illegal drugs to force the binding on them so they can’t refuse. The deaths of members who are from the main house that never get recorded to the public record if they did happen to refuse. I know every little dirty secret about your ole so precious prodigious house. Now if you don’t want the Hokage or any one of your rivals finding out about this you’ll agree with my terms. It’s not a lot either beside you win too for now.”

Shikamaru smirked more openly now as he could hear Hiashi’s teeth grinding as his words sunk in. “What terms.”

“You will go back home and tell Neji you have decided to marry him off to strength the connection between the Hyuuga clan and the Nara clan; two every prominent clans joining together would only give benefits to each other. You will then collect my parents and write up a marriage agreement where we all gain something. For a wedding gift you will remove that binding seal from his head along with letting Hinata marry who she desire too. You will then step down as the head elder of the Hyuuga clan and give it to someone more worthy of the title maybe even train Hinata property to take over early or even Hanabi whichever what’s to take over. That’s seems fair right. You get your secrets secured, you get rid of Neji and you gain access to another powerful clan. Now-“

“If I don’t agree. What then child.” Hiashi hissed.

Shikamaru blew out air, “Troublesome fool. Don’t you feel that blood tickling down your nose right now or the numbness in your spine traveling down to your toes. Have you not tried to active your Byakugan already to break out of my justu or do you really think your that untouchable or are you just that dense.” 

“What did you do to me.”

“I am a Nara. We are one of the original founding fathers of this fucking village do you really think I would know certain secrets to stop anyone. I’m lazy but far from ignorant you of all people should know that.”

“You fool. Whatever you did will be revealed if you kill me.” 

“You fool who said I did it.” Shikamaru added forcing Hiashi to turn his head to the side to find Shino Aburame leaning against a tree forty miles bugs crawling across his skin before disappearing into it.

“Aburame-“

“You are stupid old man. Did you think I didn’t have a few allies who will do anything for me. Now what will it be.”

“Neji will hate you for the rest your life.”

“Now he will hate you. Well it was nice talking to you but I have to go now. You have a routine and we won’t want anyone to get suspiciousnow would we. I’ll see you next week Hiashi.” 

Shikamaru deactivated his justu but the Hyuuga elder was to weak to move. Though out the whole conversation he haven’t noticed the justu leeches casted that had sucked his charka out almost to the point of death. However Shikamaru did stop as he straighten his shirt, “Even if you refused I already have the marriage agreement in your handwriting with witness who watched you write it. Have a nice day Hiashi.”

* * *

“What if he refuses?” Shino added softly.

Shikamaru smiled, “I hope he does. By two months from today after my marriage with Neji is sealed the Hokage will receive a anonymous file containing all the evidence against Hiash Hyuuga which will result in only one thing his execution.”

“You are a genius Nara.”

“Troublesome.”


End file.
